Coleccion de parejas!
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: Algunos fics tienen que pasar al lado oscuro * risa diabólica * ajem, la propuesta es: ustedes me dicen cual es su pareja favorita y yo les dedico un fic en esta seccion
1. DAIKARI

** COLECCIÓN DE PAREJAS **  
Algunos fics que tienen que pasar al lado oscuro * risa diabólica *  
  
NOTAS:  
Hola después de mucha indecisión he llegado a la conclusión de que debo ordenar lo que he subido en fanfiction net. Este link lo voy a usar para subir historias cortas que no son precisamente de mi pareja favorita. Pero me salieron en un momento de inspiración (o de idiotez)  
  
Para el siguiente fic use una canción que escribí hace tiempo y me encanto para hacerla Daikari (aunque claro que yo soy completamente fan de Takari)  
  
  
** TE VEO, TE MIENTO **  
escrito por Linnda  
  
"Hola amigos, ahora tenemos el gusto de contar con la compañía de una bella joven en el escenario, y antes de que todas mis fans se desmayen, no, no es mi novia es más bien como una hermana para mi" El joven sonríe ante el suspiro de alivio general de su publico "Ahora dejémosle el micrófono a Hikari Yagami!"  
  
  
Se vislumbran luces de reflectores sobre la cara de una joven de cabello corto y mirada café brillante, sus mejillas con un poco de color por la pena de estar parada frente a una multitud que la observa en silencio.  
  
  
Kari deja escapar un suspiro, aunque era mas que nada el aire que había estado conteniendo de la emoción y el nerviosismo, ni siquiera ella misma podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, los instrumentos empiezan una tonada lenta y poco a poco se va aumentando hasta que llega el momento en que se hace una pausa para escuchar un dulce voz:  
  
"Esta canción esta dedicada para alguien muy especial, espero que me perdones por el retraso y que entiendas de una vez que mi mejor amigo se llama Tk y que a la única persona que quiero es a ti"  
  
  
'Es increíble como fue que termine aquí después de tantas locuras, ahora estoy preparada para el momento mas emocionante de mi vida, espero no hacer el ridículo...  
  
  
Dai...  
  
  
por ti voy a cantar lo que tengo en mi corazón'  
  
  
Kari empieza a cantar suavemente, sin compañía:  
  
"Sabes porque  
siempre que te veo  
te miento"  
  
  
'En verdad tu no sabes cuanto lo siento, Dai-chan se que parecía que estaba jugando contigo, pero nunca fue mi intención lastimarte'  
  
  
"y no puedo decirte lo que pienso  
y mucho menos lo que por ti yo siento"  
  
  
Poco a poco se empiezan a escuchar los instrumentos que se van integrando y adaptando a la canción nuevamente:  
  
  
"Y tus ojos brillan  
pidiendo sinceridad  
yo me estremezco  
pensando como  
decirte la verdad"  
  
  
'Cuando me dijiste que si quería ser tu novia yo no te miraba a los ojos y ¿sabes porque? pensaba que solo bromeabas, por algún motivo no podía confiar en tus palabras'  
  
  
"si tan solo tuviera el valor  
y enfrentara mi temor"  
  
  
'Es que siempre actuabas como si nada te importara, como si todo fuera un juego para ti, como se supone que iba a creerte'  
  
  
"Yo te veo y en mi corazón  
estalla la emoción  
pero a tu lado solo suspiro  
y finjo desilusión"  
  
  
'En ese momento lo tomé como si fuera un juego y te dije que no riendo, tu también reías...'  
  
  
"y es que yo quiero  
confiar en ti mi amor"  
  
  
'... pero luego te volteaste y tus ojos se cristalizaron' Al recordar eso Kari cierra los ojos y sus mejillas están llenas de lagrimas  
  
  
"Solo versos te  
escribo y a veces  
una canción  
pero yo sueño que tu  
algún día descubras mi razón"  
  
  
'Tu nunca adivinarías quien me dio la lectura del día, y me hizo hacer todo esto. Tk, mi mejor amigo le pidió a Matt que me dejara cantar en publico esta canción, y me impresiona que halla aceptado, el escogió esta canción de entre varios poemas que había escrito para ti, y dijo que fácilmente podrían ponerle música, aun no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer, todo lo que quiero ahora es saber que no hice el ridículo de mi misma, y espero que lo hayas escuchado'  
  
  
"entonces solo tuyo será  
mi corazón "  
  
  
Al terminar el último verso de la canción, Kari abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a un joven de cabello morado, observándola con absoluta devoción y amor  
  
" Dai " dijo la niña en un suspiro  
  
" Lo siento mucho Kari, por ser tan inmaduro, por no tomar las cosas en serio " dijo Daisuke con un tono de lamento, que al escucharlo Kari no se pudo contener más y colgó sus brazos en los hombros del chico, y con voz entrecortada le respondió  
  
" Oye, no hay nada que disculpar, yo te quiero por tu forma de ser tan libre, y no quiero que cambies por nadie, ni por mi"  
  
  
Entonces el público frente a ellos empezó a hacer demandas de que terminaran su noche romántica como en las novelas... pero a mi no me gustan las novelas así que ustedes echen a volar su imaginación!!  
  
  
CHU CHU!!  
  
Linnda. 


	2. KOUMI

NOTAS:  
  
Que les parece? Un Koumi!!  
  
Este es otro micro fic, dedicado a una pareja que personalmente me gusta mucho. Lo había escrito hace mucho tiempo, y era mas corto entonces, pero con eso de que quiero poner solo fics en la pagina de Darla y dejar solo poesías en el de Linnda, aproveche para pulirlo un poco.  
  
*** ***  
  
Volvamos a los primeros capítulos de la primera temporada de Digimon cuando Mimi y Izzy estaban juntos después de que la isla donde ellos había caído regresaba a la Isla File, (ya saben cuando se encuentran en una especie de templo y Mimi se pone a llorar y se pierde en un laberinto e Izumi-chan le ayuda a salir) bueno pues que tal si más tarde ellos pudieron tener una conversación mas o menos como la siguiente:  
  
  
~* QUE ES UN BESO *~  
  
escrito por Linnda  
  
Mimi parecía estar observando atentamente la nada (solo ella puede hacer eso), su cara sin expresión y probablemente no hubiera mucho que pudiera o quisiera pensar en ese momento. Izzy había vuelto a esclavizarse en su mundo computacional y apenas si notaba la presencia de su amiga. Eso hasta que escuchó una alegre voz llamándolo.  
  
- "Oye Izzy ¿para ti que es un beso?" - la pregunta hizo que el pelirrojo volteara a ver a su amiga con una ceja arqueada, y dudando de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Lo que encontró fue un rostro lleno de curiosidad.  
  
- "Bueno no se, ¿a que te refieres, dime tu que piensas que es?" - Mimi solo levantó los hombros. Ella misma no podía creer que le estuviera haciendo esa clase de pregunta a un tipo que definitivamente mantenía una relación más fuerte con sus aparatos electrónicos que con cualquier ser viviente.  
  
  
Pero no era solo curiosidad, había otros intereses en la pregunta de la chica de cabello castaño...  
  
- "Eh! Yo,.." - su rostro alcanza una coloración roja brillante.  
  
  
... su interés en esta conversación era, ni más ni menos que despertar la curiosidad de su acompañante. La chica tomó aire y soltó todas las palabras románticas y cursis que se le pudieran ocurrir.  
  
- "... creo que es un instante inesperado, un arrebato del alma un momento en el que el corazón desea expresar sus sentimientos y no sabe como hacerlo entonces lo que hace es acercarse a la persona que ama y demostrarle su amor conectándose a el sintiendo su alma, de manera dulce, repentina y bella." - para este momento había sobrepasado el tono rojo obscuro y estaba alcanzando una coloración más bien morada.  
  
  
Desafortunadamente la curiosidad de Izzy no se había alejado de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en su computadora, por lo que hizo a un lado el pequeño discurso de Mimi con una respuesta poco sensible.  
  
- "¿En verdad lo crees? que tontería los besos son solo besos" - la chica se sorprendió a la respuesta que en su opinión era poco delicada ni honesta.  
  
- "¡Solo besos!, ¡Solo besos!; si yo en este momento me acercara a ti te viera a los ojos y después te besara, para ti sería solo un beso, una tontería." - le gritó la pregunta a Izzy con ambas manos apuñadas a los costados y llorando de rabia.  
  
- "Espera un momento!!" - la computadora portátil de Izzy se convirtió en un objeto volador y en pocos segundos dejó de ser panorámicamente visible - "jamas hablamos de que fueras tú!!" - Iz acaba de adquirir un color de piel rojo brillante, muy parecido al de Mimi al principio - "en ese caso..." - el tono de su voz disminuye hasta convertirse en susurro.  
  
- "¿En ese caso qué, sería distinto?" - la niña se ha calmado y sus ojos color miel están fijos en la cabeza rojiza.  
  
- "Claro que sí!! sería justo como lo describiste, si fueras tú," - toda su sangre parecía estar concentrada en su cabeza y en especial en sus mejillas - "estoy seguro que sería algo especial, bello y diferente, un instante inesperado un arrebato del alma, un momento en el que el corazón desea expresar sus sentimientos y mmhh..."  
  
  
Ok buds les dejo el fin de tarea!!  
  
Ja-ne!!  
Linnda 


	3. DAIYACO

NOTAS:  
Hehe!! Escribí una especie de Dailei!! Davis y Yolei es una pareja que me parece muy linda, pero poco factible por el final que conocemos de Digimon 02 aun así son Kawaii!!  
  
Por si no se han dado cuenta, adoro a Davis y me parece el tipo más lindo sobre la faz de la tierra (como dice mi prima me casaría con el) lástima que es solo una caricatura. Pero parece que todos ustedes lo odian u_u' me parece que creen que le quitó el lugar a Tai (cuando fue el quien se lo dio) y le quiere bajar la novia a Tk (cuando todos sabemos que Kari ni lo pela) Como sea yo lo voy a seguir adorando y conmigo es más que suficiente!! ^_^'  
  
  
/*\ SOBRE UN CHICO Y UNA CHICA /*\  
escrito por Linnda  
  
\* SOBRE UNA CHICA */  
  
Todas las mañanas ella llega a la escuela, acompañada de Cody y Tk. De seguro ella entra saludando a todo mundo que conoce.  
  
  
Y como es un grado mayor, ella tiene que irse a otro salón por lo que no alcanzo a verla en las mañanas ya que SIEMPRE llego tarde, aunque últimamente, trato de levantarme más temprano por las mañanas, para poder tener una visión matutina de mi amiga de cabello púrpura...  
  
  
pero mi fuerza de voluntad no es tan fuerte, más bien mi obsesión no es tan fuerte, aún. Ya que todavía puedo responderle con una sonrisa cuando me sonríe, todavía puedo actuar de forma inmadura cuando llora (porque en verdad no entiendo a las mujeres) y todavía, todavía no me muero de coraje cuando habla con otro niño...  
  
  
...  
  
  
Aja!! se lo creyeron!! Todo eso es mentira!!  
  
  
Claro que me pongo celoso cuando cualquier mocoso se le acerca!! Claro que entiendo cuando se pone triste, por supuesto, si siempre estoy observándola de cerca,... y claro que su sonrisa me deja hipnotizado...  
  
  
Lo único que he aprendido a hacer es a fingir. Fingir que no me importa.  
  
  
Finjo pelear con ella, nos portamos como niños porque eso somos, le jalo el cabello y ella me responde con un golpe en la cabeza, entonces alguien más trata de separarnos pero nos aferramos uno al otro... en mi torcida imaginación eso es algo bueno, ella no quiere soltarme, como yo tampoco quiero soltarme de ella, y a veces creo que ella entiende porque lo hago y siente lo mismo por mí.  
  
  
A veces quisiera hablar con ella sobre eso, pero no soy bueno para hablar de esas cosas, para decir lo que siento por ella, por ahora llamar su atención por la fuerza y molestarla es todo lo que puedo hacer.  
  
  
/* SOBRE UN CHICO *\  
  
Todas las mañanas el practica su rutina de llegar tarde, y por culpa de eso siempre está castigado en el pasillo. Que niño más tonto.  
  
  
Aunque sinceramente estoy agradecida, porque en cualquier momento que quiera verlo puedo excusarme del salón y salir al pasillo. Lo saludo entonces y me quedo conversando con el un tiempo... hasta que se le ocurre jalarme el cabello.  
  
  
Que piensa que es el pelo? de que cree que está hecho!! Mi cabello es de cuidado delicado y no porque el suyo se una perfecto estropajo café no significa... perfecto estropajo que quisiera tocar..  
  
  
... ajem, el caso es que me hace enojar y yo no soy de las que se queda con los brazos cruzados cuando me molestan! Entonces comienzo a atacarlo y darle golpes a cualquier parte de su cuerpo que deja a mi alcance, porque usualmente sale corriendo.  
  
  
Después de un tiempo alguien llega a detenernos, casi siempre es cuando estoy a punto de darle una paliza. Que suerte tiene ese tonto.  
  
  
Cuando me pongo a analizarlo, me parece estúpido. Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en el, pero en cuanto lo veo su comportamiento infantil me irrita y terminamos peleando.  
  
  
A veces me parece ver arrepentimiento en sus ojos, como si el también se diera cuenta de que nuestras peleas son estúpidas. Aun así el no puede evitar empezarlas. Recuero haberle dicho un día que lo hacía a propósito, el idiota estalló en gritos frente a mí, diciendo que estaba loca.  
  
  
Pero la idea sigue ahí. No estoy muy convencida de porque... pero me parece una actuación. La próxima vez, me dejaré guiar por esta intuición, y ya veremos que pasa...  
  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Está como para no dejarlo así nomás verdad? Pero eso es privilegio del autor... detener la historia cuando le parece!! Muaahahhaa!!  
  
Lo se soy mala y a la fecha no los he complacido por completo, pero atrévanse a quejarse y... (aunque eso parezca una amenaza no se la crean, probablemente los escuche y cambie mi actitud) 


	4. MIMATO

NOTAS:  
Ustedes no saben cuanto trabajo me costó hacer este fic (sarcasmo). La verdad es que no es una idea original. Pero ya que la escribí me gustó como salió. Mimato!! Para todos aquellos que lo pidieron.  
  
Este es una especie de songfic con la canción Precious Illusions de Alanis Morissette la cual no me pertenece, y está también basado en el video de la misma (solo que en lugar de poner la historia en medieval está la aventura en el digimundo)  
  
*** La historia comienza desde el primer día que llegaron al digimundo.  
  
  
* PRECIOUS ILLUSIONS *  
  
/  
you'll rescue me right? in the exact same way they never did..  
I'll be happy right? when your healing powers kick in  
  
you'll complete me right? then my life can finally begin  
I'll be worthy right? only when you realize the gem I am?  
/  
  
  
Mimi y Matt están en el digimundo. La chica no deja de llorar y Matt no quiere acercarse a nadie.  
  
Mimi y Matt se encuentran en una fiesta. Se saludan y se vuelven a conversar con otras personas.  
  
  
/  
but this won't work now the way it once did  
and I won't keep it up even though I would love to  
once I know who I'm not then I'll know who I am  
but I know I won't keep on playing the victim  
/  
  
  
Mimi está dormida y la despierta la sacudida del suelo luego siente que alguien toma su mano y empieza a correr (ella hace lo mismo cuando ve a tamaño digimon que los persigue) Matt sigue avanzando sin soltar la mano de la chica que en el algún momento ganó más velocidad que el y ahora es el quien está siendo empujado.  
  
Mimi y Matt juegan a las escondidas en parejas (ese tonto juego que todos conocemos) se mueven escurridizos entre las sombras. Matt tiene abrazada a la chica mientras avanzan hacia su siguiente escondite.  
  
  
/  
these precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was defenseless  
and parting with them is like parting with invisible best friends  
/  
  
  
Todo el montón de niños elegidos van marchando en fila por un bosque. Mimi y Matt van al final de la fila tomados de la mano y con la cabeza agachada (obviamente tratando de esconder el hecho de que están apenados y con un ligero tono de rosa en la cara)  
  
Mimi y Matt sentados en una banca de algún parque de Odaiba, tomados de las manos y apuntando cosas graciosas y personas que pasan frente a ellos (si conocen a Mimi ustedes saben que ella preferiría estar sentada que caminar)  
  
  
/  
this ring will me yet as will you knight in shining armor  
this pill will help me yet as will these boys gone through like water  
/  
  
  
En el digimundo Matt se encarga de asar los pescados que habían atrapado. Mientras Mimi y Palmon están buscando frutas y plantas comestibles. La chica tiene pone muecas de disgusto por la apariencia de las cosas que encuentra, pero cuando voltea a ver frente a ella está el joven de ojos azules que le quita las cosas de las manos para que no vaya cargando. Mimi suspira viéndolo de espaldas (¿que creen que está viendo?)  
  
En una refresquería Matt y Mimi están ordenando una malteada Jumbo (no se si existan pero lo estoy inventando oks?). Luego que tienen su malteada de Napolitano gigante van a sentarse a una mesa fuera del establecimiento. Luego Matt se da cuenta que se les olvidaron las pajillas y regresa por ellas. Mimi suspira viéndolo de espaldas (algunas cosas nunca cambian)  
  
  
/  
but this won't work as well as the way it once did  
cuz I want to decide between survival and bliss  
and though I know who I'm not I still don't know who I am  
but I know I won't keep on playing the victim  
/  
  
  
Después de lo de que su hermano fue secuestrado por Puppetmon Matt está molesto y se aleja de los demás. Mimi está molesta porque Matt los abandonó y se aleja también, pero no va a buscarlo.  
  
Mimi y Matt pelean porque Mimi piensa que está obsesionado con su pasado y con no dejar solo a Tk. Matt se molesta y se va pero al mismo tiempo la otra chica también se levanta y se aleja en dirección opuesta.  
  
  
/  
these precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was a kid  
and parting with them is like parting with a childhood best friend  
/  
  
  
Después de que todo el asunto de los digimons pasa Matt por fin se digna a aceptar que si estaba sobre protegiendo a su hermano y va a buscar a la joven de ojos color miel para disculparse.  
  
Después de un largo tiempo de indecisión, Matt acepta que es mejor dejar ir las cosas y abrirse a nuevas experiencias así que va a buscar a su querida "amiga" para disculparse.  
  
  
/  
I've spent so long firmly looking outside me  
I've spent so much time living in survival mode  
/  
  
  
3 años después Mimi y Matt van a dar un paseo por el Digimundo. A solas por fin y tomados de la mano mientras muchas mariposas de colores tornasol pasan sobre sus cabezas haciendo brillar el cielo.  
  
3 años después Mimi y Matt vuelven a estar sentados en una banca con una paraguas sobre sus cabezas mientras esperan que pase la lluvia para volver a su casa. Tomados de la mano y con la vista hacia el cielo, viendo como la tierra se ilumina por los relámpagos.  
  
* * * * *  
Wow!! esto es lo más cercano a satisfacer a los fans de Digimon!! si tan solo alguna vez se hubieran besado! pero tienen que considerar que eran solo niños, aunque a veces los niños hacen cosas más cochinas akkk!! Bien, bien ya veo que empecé a decir tonterías otra vez... Espero que me digan si les gustó y si no pues también díganmelo...  
  
  
Ja matta ne!  
Linnda. 


	5. TAKARI

****

* EL SUEÑO ES ALGO CONTAGIOSO *

Tk comenzaba a cabecear sobre sus libros de historia. El tema en si no era aburrido, era solo que el día anterior se había desvelado en una fiesta que había ofrecido en honor al equipo de baskebol de su escuela. Y ahora se arrepentía profundamente por que no había logrado dormir mucho y a pesar de que no era un día de escuela había quedado de reunirse con Kari temprano para estudiar. La joven de cabello castaño había insistido en que necesitaba repasar para los exámenes finales que empezarían la próxima semana y estaba preocupada por salir bien. Alegando esto había decidido no salir y dedicarse completamente a sus estudios respondiendo con inteligencia y madurez:

"no pasará nada malo si estudiamos hoy, esto será compensado a la larga cuando en vacaciones no tengamos ninguna preocupación" claro que eso no convenció al rubio.

Más bien el argumento que lo hizo levantarse fue: "además, si reprobamos tendremos que pasar gran parte de nuestro verano en la escuela junto con Davis que probablemente va a reprobar" eso si hizo que tomara en serio su estudios...

...hasta que le dio sueño.

Tk comenzó a bostezar, y se movió de posición sobre la cama. En la mente del joven todo era una invitación al sueño.

Kari, que estaba sentada en el escritorio lo volteó a ver con rostro compasivo. 'Quizá le llamé muy temprano' La chica comenzaba a arrepentirse de hasta haberlo invitado. 'esto no fue una buena idea después de todo' pensó entristecida.

* plump *

Kari volteó a ver a su amigo de nuevo "Tk..."

"Mmh?" el chico levantó la cabeza y con ojos entrecerrados miraba alrededor. "¿Dónde estoy? Kari? Qué haces en... tu cuarto?"

"se supone que estudiar" le respondió la niña entre risas.

"Oh... Argh! Lo siento mucho... me quedé dormido."

"En verdad estas muy cansado, no crees que será mejor que duermas por un rato"

"Si no te molesta..."

"Claro que no" pero su cabeza ya había vuelto a acomodarse en una almohada, inmediatamente se cierran sus ojos y comienza a roncar ruidosamente.

Kari no puede evitar que se le escape una risita. Y después vuelve a concentrarse en sus libros. O pretende concentrarse, porque cada rato levantaba la vista para observar al chico que no dejaba de hacer un ruido infantil cada vez que respiraba. No porque que el ruido la distrajera, más bien la persona que lo hacía.

Era imposible para Kari concentrarse sabiendo que el chico que en ojos de todos y de el mismo era su mejor amigo, pero que ocupaba un gran parte de sus pensamientos, estaba ahora descansando a pocos metros de distancia...

Y por esa misma razón lo que decían sus libro de historia no quedaba grabado en su memoria. Simplemente no podía recordar nada porque no le interesaba nada de lo que hubiera ocurrido antes de que naciera, para ella la historia del mundo comenzaba en DK (Después de que nació Kari). A ella no le podía importar más que pasó antes de este acontecimiento y desafortunadamente, nada de eso venía en sus exámenes.

Kari quitó los brazos del escritorio y mientras como el inmueble se hacía más y más borroso.

Aceptando por fin que no aprendería nada mientras el joven rubio permaneciera a su lado, tomó la decisión de no volver a invitarlo a estudiar, al menos si tenía la intención de aprender algo. Aunque también había tenido sus razones para invitarlo, la principal de todas era su deseo de pasar el mayor tiempo al lado del joven.

Si tan solo Takeru no la viera solo como su mejor amiga, no que a ella le molestara ser la confidente de Tk y viceversa. 'Como hacerlo, es la persona más amable que he conocido, y aparte de mi familia es una de las persona que siempre está ahí para ayudarme.'

En un punto de silenciosa meditación, sus ojos se cerraron por completo y sintió su cabeza dar vueltas para después caer sólida sobre algo duro.

Madera.

Escritorio.

"Auchh!!"

** *** **

Darla: ~_~;;; Sin comentarios... *se esconde detrás del monitor para evadir mejor los tomates podridos que los lectores arrojan en su dirección*


	6. TAITO

Inspirado en "El zorro y el sabueso", aun no tengo idea porque esa película me hace llorar tanto.  
  
* SIEMPRE Y NUNCA *  
  
Si seremos idiotas.  
  
¿Como le hacemos para terminar siempre así?  
  
El sabe que lo quiero, y yo se que el también me quiere...  
  
y también sabemos que nunca estaremos más cerca de lo que estamos ahora.  
  
Con el en mis brazos... todo es maravilloso.  
  
Adoro el momento en que el se levanta un poco para darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla.  
  
Lo miro de manera extraña porque es importante mantener las apariencias.  
  
"Lo siento, se me salió. No pude evitarlo" dice el y se ríe un poco.  
  
"Si no puedes controlarte a esta distancia. Entonces no habrá más abrazos para ti."  
  
"No te atreverías." Pero dudaba al decirlo. "De todas formas no te dejaría... No hay de que preocuparse Yama."  
  
"Bien." esta vez yo me inclino para besarlo, pero el me detiene a un hilo de distancia de su piel.  
  
"Yama..."  
  
"Dime."  
  
"Siempre seremos amigos verdad?"  
  
"Siempre..."  
  
"¿No dejaremos que nada se interponga entre nosotros verdad?" con NADA se refiere a nosotros mismos...  
  
"Nunca." Entonces sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura me empujan con más fuerza hacia el y yo hago lo mismo, tratando de acercarme a el un poco más... solo un poco más.  
  
* * * * *  
Muchas gracias a GPE y a Maleysin por solicitarlo... tenía este short-fic desde hace buen tiempo pero no me atrevía a subirlo como fic individual por lo corto de palabras que es.  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. RYOKATO para el que lo pidió

Este va para Ice Kory X que fue quien pidió una pareja tan interesante!!

****

* EL REGALO PERFECTO *

escrito por Linnda

** RING ** ** RING **

****

TAKATO: ¿Bueno?

****

RYO: Hola Takato!

****

T: Ryo!!! es decir Ho- hola...

__

* silencio, durante el cual los dos tomán el valor suficiente para hacer la pregunta en sus cabezas, y terminan hablando al mismo tiempo *

****

T: ¿por qué llamaste?

****

R: ¿por qué no llamaste?

__

* Takato se sonrojó considerablemente después de eso *

****

T: No tuve tiempo, mis amigos vinieron y estuvieron toda la tarde aquí

****

R: Oh.

****

T: No es que me haya olvidado de ti, lo que pasa es que hoy fue mi cumpleaños y-

****

R: QUE!!!? No sabía! Dios... es decir felicidades.

****

T: Gracias

****

R: ¿por qué no me dijiste?

****

T: eh?

****

R: de tu cumpleaños! que era hoy!

****

T: je je, lo olvidé

****

R: no tienes que inventar nada! lo que pasa es que no querías verme y punto.

****

T: eso no es cierto

****

R: ajá

****

T: te llamo todos los días para poder hablar contigo, sabes que eres mi..."

****

R: soy tu?

****

T: nada...

__

* silencio, más largo e incomodo que el anterior *

****

R: Takato? estás bien?

****

T: si

****

R: ¿por qué te quedaste callado?

****

T: por nada... _*pausa corta*_ ¿por que llamaste?

****

R: porque tu no llamaste, y pense que algo te había pasado

Si Takato no fuera la persona más tímida sobre la faz de la tierra, probablemente se hubiera atrevido a decir algo como "Awww, estabas preocupado por mi?" y cosas por el estilo para avergonzar a su amigo, pero como el es esa persona, no pudo evitar sentirse apenado porque semejante pensamiento pasara por su cabeza.

****

T: p- pues ya ves, estoy bien.

****

R: si, así es

****

T: así es...

__

* silencio. Incomodo y desesperante... hasta que llegó al límite de los chicos al mismo tiempo (otra vez) *

****

T&R: Ryo/Takato

****

T&R: tu primero

****

T&R: está bien

****

R: debemos dejar de hacer eso

****

T: _*rojísimo*_ sí

****

R: ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre tu fiesta?

****

T: no la llamaría fiesta, fue solo una reunión... además no fue nada interesante */sin ti/ _agregó en su mente_ *

****

R: vamos! tu mismo lo dijiste... me hablas todos los días y siempre tienes algo que contarme!! quiénes fueron? qué comieron? qué te regalaron?

****

T: bueno... vinieron mis compañeros de escuela, y también vinieron Henry y Rika, y Susy me mandó un regalo... pero creo que hubiera sido mejor que no lo hiciera.

****

R: ¿por que dices eso? que te regaló?

****

T: _* casi llorando de vergüenza, levanta la vista y observa el regalo de Susy *_ una muñeca.

* Por el auricular, Takato puede escuchar silencio y luego... *

****

R: HAHAHAHAHAHA!! ( multiplicado por 1000 o algo así)

****

T: no es gracioso!

****

R: perdóname, pero si lo es!! ¿porque Susy te regalaría una muñeca? ella sabe que eres un niño verdad?

****

T: pues si, pero ella piensa que ese es el mejor juguete que alguien pueda recibir en otras palabras el regalo perfecto para cualquiera.

Por el teléfono las risas siguen aumentando, y el pobre de Takato se arrepiente de haberle contado eso...

****

T: por eso me hablaste verdad?

****

R: uh?

****

T: siempre que hablamos terminas riéndote de mi...

****

R: * Ryo había logrado controlar sus risas para contestarle a su amigo aunque no alcanzó a decir mucho * Takato no-

****

T: soy una diversión, por eso soportas escucharme todo el tiempo.

****

R: pero yo-

****

T: no te aburres de escucharme hablar porque-

****

R: TAKATO!

* silencio *

****

R: No es cierto, nada de eso es cierto. * pausa * Aunque vivamos lejos, me alegra saber que conservo un amigo a pesar de la distancia.

****

T: * /pues no estaría mal que lo demostraras de vez en cuando/ _pensó, pero contestó _* supongo que tienes razón.

****

R: es más! Te lo voy a demostrar, pídeme lo que quieras como regalo de cumpleaños...

****

T: * /lo que seaa... mmmm/ * quiero verte.

****

R: uh?

__

* Takato se pone de todos colores al darse cuenta que había dicho lo que se supone que solo debía pensar y viceversa *

****

T: _* una vez más, coloradísimo *_ q- quiero decir... aahh, errr... yo quiero...

****

R: ¿Quieres verme?, * pausa * Está bien, el próximo fin de semana voy a visitarte ¿qué tal?

****

T: SI! quiero decir... no te molestes.

****

R: no quieres que vaya?

****

T: Si pero tu

****

R: entonces voy a ir.

****

T: _* sonríe y ¿acaso necesito repetirlo? Pues claro que estaba morado *_ E- esta bien.

****

R: bueno ya tengo que irme.

****

T: si... está bien

****

R: pero nos veré pronto.

****

T: Si, hasta pronto * Takato guardó silencio y contuvo la respiración esperando a que Ryo colgara primero *

****

R: Ah! y Takato...

****

T: ¿dime?

****

R: tu también eres mi... * tip * * tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip ** tip *

****

T: ¿se cortó la llamada? * /que me habrá querido decir/ * Oh bueno, tendré que esperar a que sea fin de semana.

* * * FIN * * *

La malvada mosca volvió a hacer de las suyas jajajajajajajajaja!!! ¿Por qué digo eso? porque el fic se acaba ahí oks? No hay continuación!!

* la cruel Mosca se va satisfecha de haber hecho la maldad del día *

Ja ne!!

... n_n'


	8. TAIMI una palabra para describirlo: curs...

Demasiado simple para mi gusto pero ya que le voy a hacer, este fic lo había escrito hace tiempo, pero jeje lo traía perdido ¬_¬' y aunque usted no lo crea eso me pasa muy seguido.

La canción Daisuki no se quien la canta, pero es parte del soundtrack de Sakura Card Captor.

__

~ Pensamientos de Tai ~

* pensamientos de Mimi *

****

~* DAISUKI! *~

escrito por Linnda

****

Atashi wa motto, motto, motto,

Yokubari wagamama ni naru,

**__**

~ Como si fuera a bromear al respecto. Es decir muy a menudo le repito y trato de insinuarle, sutilmente, que me gustaría que fuéramos más que amigos. Pero ella no sabe cachar las indirectas.** ~**

****

Kono mama anata gyutto tojikometai no

Mite iru dake omotteru dake to kimeteta kedo,

**__**

* El en verdad cree que no lo sé, cada vez que trata de insinuarme algo, trato de cambiar la conversación o huyo del lugar. El aun no se da cuenta de que lo hago a propósito quizás porque es ingenuo, o quizás porque cree que soy ingenua. *****

****

Hono chotto demo nagaku kou shite tonari ni itai yo,

Dokka de sugoi juutai shite inai ka na

__

~ Pero es que no lo puedo creer, no hay forma en que no haya entendido lo que trataba de insinuarle la última vez **~**

****

Daisuki dayo bureiki wa mou kikanai

Kotoba no ura Kanjite 'ru dare ka ni

Tachi-uchi dekinai nara

__

* Yo pienso, ¿porque arruinar algo perfecto? Somos felices siendo amigos, porque querer ser algo más. El sabe que una vez que demos ese paso no hay vuelta atrás. Y si esto no funciona, las cosas no volverán a ser como antes. *****

****

Ima dake demo Isshun dake demo

Anata no kokoro wo hitori shimetai

**__**

~ Quizás parezca terco, al extremo de obsesivo. Pero se que algo bueno puede salir de todo esto, ella solo tiene que darme una oportunidad **~**

****

Mitsumete zutto zutto zutto Senobi shite Demo oitsukitakute

Kara kawareru no Suki da kedo kodomo jaya na no

**__**

* Quizás parezca necia, no mejor dicho una mula. Pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que algo salga mal... y si no lo quiera tanto como creo... o si el no me quiera tanto como pensaba *****

****

Ichiban kowagari demo ichiban tsuyoi kimochi

Ki ga tsukeba mado no soto wa minareta itsu mo no keshiki

Mimi sonríe tímidamente, una vez más su sonrisa va dirigida hacia el joven de enorme cabellera que la había estado observando por largo tiempo mientras ella terminaba de comer su helado de fresa "sabes, me encanta la nieve de fresa"

"Mimi" el chico se pone de pie frente a ella, la chica lo observa actuando lo más despistada posible.

"Dime" le responde sin ponerle mucha atención.

****

O-ki ni iri no sakamichi ga senaka wo oshita

Mirenakatta yokogao mou sorasanai

Tai decide no decir nada y solo observarla mientras la chica termina de comer su postre frío, la nieve derritiéndose más rápido por la mirada intensa del joven.

**__**

Kono kake ni wa zenbu tsugikomu n' da!

Yuuki wa koi no iryoku

Mimi detiene su éxtasis por el helado para ver a Tai que parecía molesto pero, ¿por qué?

****

Ima kono mune to onaji hayasa de

Anata no kokoro dokidoki sasetai no

**__**

~ Ahora mismo me dejas de ignorar **~**

"Mimi." esta vez su vista estaba clavada en las pupilas color miel... atrapando a la joven y paralizándola por primera vez.

**__**

~ es hora de terminar con esto **~**

"Daisuki."

****

Kotoba no ura Kanjite 'ru dare ka ni

Tachi-uchi dekinai nara

"Demo-" y eso fue todo lo que ella alcanzó a decir antes de que sus labios fueran cubiertos con los del impulsivo joven.

****

Ima dake demo Isshun dake demo

Anata no kokoro wo hitori shimetai

* * ~*~ **

Daisuki = Te amo.

Ok, eso fue muuuyyy cursi!!

Ja ne!!


	9. TAIYAKO

Título: Vencidas  
Autor: Darla_La mosca Tete  
Mail: i_luv_flames@yahoo.com  
Pareja: Tai+Yolei  
Rating: General  
Comentarios: Divino!! ... en mi opinión XD  
****

* VENCIDAS *

Tai estaba admirado por sus múltiples talentos. Y un poco avergonzado porque a pesar de que ella era más joven, era también más inteligente, rápida y fuerte que el.

Así es, mucho MÁS fuerte que el.

Y era por eso que le tenía envidia, y se burlaba de ella.

__

"Yolei, ¿por qué usas esa cosa en tu cabeza? te das cuenta de que no combina con nada de lo que traes puesto? necesitas otro par de anteojos porque no puedes ver que es azul? acaso se te quedó pegada?...

Yolei, ¿no tienes dinero para otro par de lentes? unos que sean no se... ¿antirreflejantes? Necesito un espejo! Porque no te paras frente a mí?"

* * * * *

"grrr..." el ceño fruncido de la joven y su rostro ligeramente enrojecido, reflejaba el esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo con la mano.

"mmm..." la gota de sudor que corría desde la frente al cuello de su contrincante hacía obvio que era una pelea difícil.

"Ya ríndete!!" exclamó la joven al tiempo que aplicaba más fuerza a la mano que se aferraba a la suya con fuerza.

"nn-no!" Taichi ya no soportaría mucho, solo un poco más y... "Ah!"

* paf *

"Jajaja, te volví a ganar Tai!!" exclamó la joven, y se preparó para escuchar las excusas de su contrincante.

"Es que no estaba concentrado!!" se defendió el otro.

La joven giró sus ojos mientras pensaba 'típico', su mano aun seguía presionando la de Tai contra la superficie del escritorio donde estaba jugando. "Hay por favor! Todos, incluso Matt ya aceptaron que les gané limpiamente."

"Pues Matt es un debilucho."

"Y tampoco a el lo puedes vencer." eso hizo que Tai se pusiera rojo de vergüenza y la volviera a retar.

"Ya está! Vuelve a jugar vencidas conmigo!!" dijo intentando mover su mano de la posición de derrota en que la había puesto Yolei.

"Tai! ya estoy cansada..." dijo la joven, dejando de hacer fuerza en un instante y apartando su mano de la del chico.

Tai se dio cuenta de eso y alcanzó a tomar la mano de la joven nuevamente antes de que se hubiera distanciado mucho. "Una vez más!"

"No." le respondió ella, un poco sorprendida de que la hubiera sujetado.

"Sí!" dijo el, apretando la mano de Yolei.

"NO!" insistió ella devolviéndole el apretón.

"NO." gritó el.

Ella abrió la boca para gritar pero se detuvo a pensar lo que el otro había dicho "¿no?"

"Ajá!"

"Eso es muy infantil Tai, ¿por qué no aceptas que las 103 veces que hemos jugado a las vencidas te he vencido limpiamente?"

"Porque no es verdad yo- al final me descontrolé." insistió el.

"¿y quién tiene la culpa por eso?" le dijo ella, alzando una ceja elegantemente...

que hizo que el otro joven perdiera el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo... "tú..."

"¿Yo? y por qué yo?" gritó la joven.

Tai volvió entrar en el juego y rápidamente pensó en una explicación para lo que se le había salido accidentalmente "Tu... tu hiciste algo con los lentes!"

"¿qué? mis lentes qué tienen que ver con-"

"Así es, fue por el molesto reflejo de luz que hacen, me hicieron perder la concentración!!" alegó.

"Por favor Tai! en verdad crees que voy a creerme ese cuento?" dijo la joven, girando los ojos una vez más acompañada con una sonrisa de incredulidad.

"Err, este pues..." Tai se dio vencido, la resignación estaba pintada en todo su rostro cuando soltó por fin la mano de Yolei.

La joven notó el cambio de actitud de Tai e inmediatamente volvió a tomar la mano de Tai y la apretó con fuerza antes de decirle:

"Está bien, una vez más. Pero solo porque me gusta vencerte!"

****

* * FINI * *

****

E*G*O*C*E*N*T*R*I*S*M*O

__

"Los quiero a todos pero de amar solo a mí."


	10. LEEKI

Título: Paciencia, paciencia  
Autor: Darla_La mosca Tete  
Mail: i_luv_flames@yahoo.com  
Pareja: Henry+Rika  
Rating: General  
Comentarios: Este fic es la demostración de que soy el insecto más ruin y perverso en la faz de la tierra. Y que las mujeres en verdad pierden la cabeza y acceden a todo cuando se trata del chico que les gusta.  
****

* PACIENCIA, PACIENCIA... *

****

~ Sabado 9:05 pm. ~

__

'¿Por qué...' un par de enormes ojos azules se mostraban atentos hacia ella con admiración _'¿Porque me mira así?'_ una pequeña mano tomó fuertemente la suya y guió a Rika hacia una habitación.

****

~ Sabado 1:00 pm. ~

"Paciencia, Rika, paciencia..." murmuró la chica para si misma mientras soportaba la tortura que pequeños dedos hacían a su, parcialmente trenzado, cabello.

"Waii! Te ves muy linda!!" dijo la pequeña admirando su trabajo una vez terminado. Susy miraba con entusiasmo y aprobación a su _'muñeca_-_modelo'_ mientras pensaba que más podía hacer con ella. Hasta esa hora, la pequeña ya había logrado que Rika se pusiera uno de los viejos vestidos de su hermana mayor, le había puesto unas zapatillas de su mamá y la había peinado, no sin antes haber obligado a hacer lo mismo con ella.

Las dos niñas se miraron a los ojos. Rika tratando de descubrir lo que la mocosa planeaba hacer con ella ahora. Mientras Susy miraba a su niñera pensando que más podían hacer. Entonces recordó que en su cumpleaños su mamá le había regalado un set de pinturas de uñas. "Ahora vamos a hacernos _manicure_" y fue a sacar las pinturas.

Cuando la niña volvió a su lado, Rika descubrió lo que temía: todas era color rosa pálido, como el vestido que ahora traía puesto. _'Paciencia, paciencia... tu te metiste sola en esto, ahora tienes que soportarlo.'_

**__**

*/ recuerdo /*

~ Viernes (no importa la hora) ~

Henry se aproximó a Rika, que en ese entonces iba caminando de la escuela hacia su casa- la cual de ninguna manera quedaba cerca de la del joven. Eso la tenía intrigada, pero esperó a que el explicara el motivo de su presencia.

"Oye Rika, tienes algo que hacer el sábado?"

"Eh!... uhh... quiero decir, No"

"Podrías hacerme un favor entonces, podrías venir a mi casa el sábado en la mañana?" le preguntó el chico de ojos grises que delataban la actitud nerviosa del joven.

"Ah, claro! seguro, a las 9 está bien?" dijo ella inmediatamente, esperando que el nerviosismo se borrara del rostro de su persona favorita.

Y como por arte de magia así sucedió, el joven dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio antes de exclamar "Perfecto" y volverse de donde había venido.

****

~ Sabado 9:00 am. ~

La joven estaba de pie frente a la puerta a las nueve en punto, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando la puerta se abrió y el chico que la había citado apareció de tras de ella.

"¡Hola Rika!! Que bueno que llegaste justo a tiempo!"

"Eh? Para que?"

"Ya me tengo que ir a mi clase de Karate, Susy está sola ahí dentro... Adiós, nos vemos a las 3!!"

"¡Quéee?!" 

__

'Voy a tener que cuidar... a una niña?'

****

*/*/ fin del recuerdo /*/*

****

~ Sabado 2:30 am. ~

La niña había terminado la transformación de Rika que ahora parecía un algodón de azúcar (por todo lo rosa que traía puesto).

"¡Te ves divina!!" exclamó la niña que reía y bailaba, dando saltos en intervalos irregulares que solo servían para poner a Rika de más mal humor.

__

'No es justo, yo esperaba... no sé. Bueno si lo sé, quería pasar un día junto con Henry. Supongo que eso era demasiado pedir.

Pero aún así no es justo!'

La joven volteó a ver el reloj en la pared del cuarto. Aun faltaba media hora para que Henry llegara.

__

'Paciencia, Rika, paciencia'

****

~ Fini ~

Jeje, se que es demasiado breve pero ya que terminé ahí, no me dieron ganas de continuar, así que ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias.

Ja ne!!

Darla_La mosca Tete.

****

* * FINI * *

****

E*G*O*C*E*N*T*R*I*S*M*O

__

"Los quiero a todos pero de amar solo a mí."


	11. YAMORA jeje, soy perversa

Título: cuento de día de enamorados

Autor: Darla_La mosca Tete

Categoría: Humor, Romance

Rating: General

Pareja: Matt+Sora

Comentarios: Este cuentito está basado en la caricatura **Daria** de MTV, y particularmente en el capítulo de los **Días Festivos. **Feliz día del amor y la amistad!!!

  
****

* CUENTO DE DIA DE ENAMORADOS *

Había una vez, en la isla de las festividades. Dos ángeles que eran muy apreciados y queridos por todos los demás, me refiero al ángel del amor y al ángel de la amistad.

Como ya les había dicho, estos ángeles eran amados por todos y eran amigos de todos. Muy especialmente se querían uno al otro, y eso era por que sus sentimientos eran tan afines que no encajaban mejor con nadie más... en pocas palabras eran la pareja perfecta.

Pero (por su puesto que hay un "pero" en el paraíso ¿qué creían? si no, no habría cuento) estos dos ángeles que compartían día festivo, que se amaban y no hacían mal a nadie, tenían un serio problema.

Dichos ángeles, aunque no tenían sexo, tenían un especial gusto por un género en particular. Al ángel del amor le gustaba la apariencia femenina, mientras que al ángel de la amistad le parecía más cómoda la vestidura masculina. Esto era un problema porque los uniformes que los ángeles usaban dependían del artículo con el cual les llamaban (_el, la, los, las_) y desgraciadamente en la tierra las personas los llamaban con el artículo del género contrario a su preferido y esto disgustaba mucho a los pobres ángeles.

Al ángel del amor, en especial en su día festivo, mejor conocido como **"San Valentín"**, le tocaba vestirse con pantalones de terciopelo súper aguados y una blusa de seda que lucirían un poco más decentes si no fuera por el color rojo brillante que la hacía parecer un tomate maduro.

Sin embargo el vestuario de amistad era mucho peor, el pobre ángel se traumaba al saber que el debía vestirse con falda-mini, top y hasta los cal... cetines de color rosa (y debido a esto era la envidia del ángel de la belleza y la paz, que era forzados a usar un color neutral y sin chiste como el blanco).

¿Pero que podían hacer estos pobres ángeles? más que sufrir la pena de ser la burla de los demás por el bien de los sentimientos que representaban?

Oh si, este cuento se acaba de convertir en una tragedia - algo simpática si me pregunta, pero aun así tragedia.

Y estos pobres ángeles, continuaron sacrificando su orgullo una vez cada año por toda la eternidad en el día mejor conocido como de los enamorados.

*** * ~ Fini ~ * * Darla:** Dudas comentarios y tomatazos por review o por correo serán bien recibidos!! XD 


End file.
